


Guess Who's Coming to Visit?

by Brennan4



Category: Avengers (Comics), Journey into Mystery, Uncanny Avengers, Young Avengers
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Gen, Kid Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennan4/pseuds/Brennan4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Uncanny Avengers prepare themselves for the arrival of their oldest foe, Loki Laufeyson. He wants to watch Adventure Time with his big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Coming to Visit?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Uncanny Avengers #5 and somewhere in the early issues of Young Avengers volume 2. I'm not really sure. Enjoy!

"Attention compatriots! I have an announcement of imminent importance!" bellowed Thor.

Janet Van Dyne sighed. "Thor, we helped begin the Avengers together. And ever since we did, I have been telling you that you don't need to be this loud in the mansion. We can all hear you!"

 

"Apologies." In a softer, but no less dramatic voice Thor continued, "In fact, my news relates to that fateful day we first met in battle. It concerns my brother Loki."

 

"Isn't he that psycho in the weird hat? Y'know, the one with the horns, cuz we have so many psychos in weird hats? Is he trying to take over Asgard again?"

 

"Nay, Logan. My brother has been reborn in a new body. He appears as a child, and has a similar mindset. He possesses no memories of his previous deeds, including his aid in Osborn's siege."

 

Logan raised an eyebrow. "So he doesn't remember Osborn at all? Lucky."

 

"Are you absolutely sure Loki's not up to something?" asked Janet. "I don't think I've ever met him when he wasn't up to something."

 

"Verily, Loki has changed. He wants to do good, but his reputation from his former life hinders him. Unfortunately, nobody trusts him."

 

"Then why bring him here?" asked Steve. "He isn't likely to feel trusted among a team of heroes he created in the first place."

 

Thor sighed. "Actually, I was hoping we could help with that. His fellow Asgardians have been particularly harsh to him recently, and I thought it would help his esteem if even the Avengers treated him kindly, despite him being their oldest foe."

 

Logan still looked perplexed. "So you want the Avengers to help rebuild the self-esteem of the preteen form of the god of Mischief and Lies? Seems a bit out of our bounds. Maybe get him a shrink or something. It's our job to save lives, not cheer up little kids. 'Specially ones with a reputation for supervillainy."

 

Thor turned to Logan and frowned. "Perhaps if more people had reached out to him, he may not have become a villain in the first place."

 

Logan didn't have anything to say to that.

 

"Actually, I like the idea." Alex had walked in holding a freshly made sandwich. "I mean, this team is supposed to be putting up a public image of acceptance and forgiveness, right? What better way to embody that then by embracing the guy who is the whole reason we started with open arms?"

 

Steve added, "I agree. I think it could be good for all of us. In a way, I think most of us can probably relate to Loki. It could be a good character building exercise."

 

Thor grinned like a puppy given a chew-toy. "Magnificent! He shall arrive in several hours. The two of us shall watch Adventure Time on the Network of Cartoons."

 

Janet couldn't help but giggle. "You watch Adventure Time?"

 

Thor replied, "Aye. 'Tis the finest work humans have produced since the epics of old."

* * *

 

Janet got up to answer the door. She saw the diminutive form of Loki, dressed in a green  tunic and hood. He looked up at her and smiled like a hungry cat.

 

"Ah, Miss Van Dyne!  I was hoping you would be here. I have something for you."

 

He handed her what appeared to be a business card. It read, "I'm sorry for any strife or frustration my previous self caused you. Rest assured his death was quite painful."

 

She smirked as she placed it in her pocket. "Did you make this just for me?"

 

Loki chucked. "No, I actually have dozens printed. I've been handing them out to former enemies."

 

Janet couldn't help but find the little boy endearing. He had a certain charm to him, the kind you get from your best friend in grade school who always has terrible but incredibly fun ideas. 

 

 Loki entered the main hall and sat down on a couch. His eyes darted around the room, picking out each member of the team. Steve gave him an awkward smile, like he wasn't quite sure how to feel but wanted to be polite. Logan cast a quick, irritated glance at him, before ignoring him and wandering off. From anyone else Loki would have taken this as an a insult, but he knew this attitude was part of Wolverine's style. A style Loki happened to think was AWESOME. 

 

Loki noticed Wanda and sprang up to shake her hand. "Greetings! I thought I sensed another magic user. You must be the Scarlet Witch."

 

Wanda gave Loki a maternal smile. "Hello Loki."

 

Loki started talking at a greatly increased speed, barely stopping to breathe. "I've met your son. Well sort. I mean he's sort of your son, not that I've sort of met him. The magic one, by the way, not the speedy one with the unexplained white hair."

 

Wanda's smile didn't crack. "How is Billy? I haven't seen him in a little while. He was... troubled last I saw him."

"He seems to be doing better. His boyfriend never leaves his side. And he got his ears pierced!"

 

A loud bellow rang out from the top of the staircase: "Brother!" 

 

A series of thunderous footsteps followed as Thor raced to greet his brother.

 

"Brother!" shouted Loki, though not as loudly as the god of Thunder. 

 

The two Asgardians ran at each other's arms and tightly hugged one another. Thor gripped the younger godling with such force at he was lifted of the ground, swaying back and forth in his brother's arms. The two laughed and let go of each other.

 

"How goes the recent exploits of your team?" asked Loki. 

 

"It has been hard, but we have endured. We recently triumphed over a most despicable foe. The Nazi terrorist known as the Red Skull attempted to defeat us with telekinetic  powers. He failed."

 

Loki shuddered at the mention of the Red Skull. The atrocities of Johann Schmidt were well known even in Asgard, as his machinations helped resurrect the Serpent.

 

Thor asked, "And how does your role on an Avengers team suit you?"

 

Before he could answer, Steve interrupted. "Wait. Loki's on an Avengers team?"

 

"Aye. Fate has a strange sense of humor. My fights alongside the Young Avengers."

 

Steve's smile faltered a little. "Of course he is." He muttered something unintelligible under his breath. 

 

The Asgardians ignored Steve as they left to make popcorn. They sat on the couch next to each other, sharing a large fleece blanket. Together they thrilled at the epic and absurd tales of Finn the Dog and Jake the Human. Using a magical contraption called TiVo, they were able to spend hours together watching episodes back to back. As the night wore on, Loki became drowsy. He cuddled up to his brother during the last few episodes, eventually falling asleep despite his engagement in the show. 

 

Thor rubbed his brother's head and held him closely. He then quietly got up, tucking the blanket around the godling before retiring to his quarters.

* * *

Loki bade farewell to Thor in the morning he graciously thanked the Avengers for their hospitality, before heading off on his own. He travelled with haste, knowing it was only a matter of time before they realized that during the night, he had replaced all of their toothpaste with apple juice except for a sliver at the front of the tube. It was a fairly harmless prank by his standards. After all, what did they expect? Once a god of Mischief, always a god of Mischief.

 


End file.
